Retazos de historia
by Paulita Granger
Summary: 10 momentos al azar en la vida de los Cullen.
1. Caminos

Hola, ¿cómo les va? Pues bien, este es el primer drabble de una serie de 10 historias cortas sobre los Cullen.

Los momentos que elijo contar son totalmente al azar y, algunos de ellos, están inspirados en canciones.

Espero que les guste, hacía meses que no escribía y a ésta serie la tomo como un volver a nacer.

**Disclaimer:** _No gano nada con esto, sólo el placer de escribir. T O D O es propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo lo tomo prestado un rato. _

* * *

Drabble nº **1**. Alice Cullen. – _Bella's Lullaby- Twilight Soundtrack_.

Caminos

Ríe. Canta. Baila.

Sabe que lo que ve con claridad y nítidamente a veces se cumple y ésta vez no puede, no tiene que ser la excepción.

Sabe que si tuviera corazón, estaría latiendo vertiginosamente haciéndola sentirse ahogada. Si tuviese sangre corriendo por las venas, percibiría punzadas de calor por el cuerpo y sus mejillas se arrebolarían graciosamente. Pero a pesar de que no tiene todo eso, se siente viva, feliz, enamorada.

Porque sabe que ése chico que está por entrar al bar, es quien por tanto tiempo esperó, con quien soñó, a quien vio en su mente.

Es él y no le dejará ir. Porque su alma está adherida a la de Jasper Whitlock y sus caminos deben coincidir.

_Porque él necesita un camino y ella a quién guiar._

No puede creerse hablándole con tanta confianza, pero no puede controlarse frente al torrente de emociones que la embargan.

La voz de Jasper la deja sin aliento y no puede hacer más que extenderle su mano.

-"Lo siento señorita"- se repite Alice, pensando cuán caballero es, antes de abandonar el local, con Jasper pisándole los talones para comenzar una nueva vida.

* * *

Como pudieron ver, no serán demasiado largos.

Dejen reviews si les gustó o no, hacerlo salva gatitos :P... y ponen a uno contento =) o dejo de escribir o esto será más largo que la historia XD

Besitos

Pau


	2. Sentimientos

Drabble nº **2**. Jasper Hale. _-Unable to stay, unwilling to leave- Titanic Soundtrack_

Sentimientos

La observa descansar a su lado y piensa qué habría sido de él si no la hubiera conocido.

Sabe bien que no está durmiendo porque hace siglos que no puede hacerlo, pero de vez en cuando suele recostarse y cerrar los ojos, simulando soñar.

Los rayos mañaneros tiñen su cuerpo blanco de colores tornasolados, que le dan un aire angelical, sobrenatural, _inmortal._

-Alice…- susurra Jasper en el segundo en que ella busca su mano debajo de las sábanas.

Y no puede hablar porque las palabras se le atascan en la garganta, porque su amor es tan grande e inmedible que los adjetivos que quiera regalarle son vanos e incoherentes en relación a lo que siente.

Porque estará eternamente agradecido con ella por haberlo salvado en la forma en que lo hizo, porque no sólo le rescató de su vivir desahuciado y sin sentido, sino que lo protegió de todas las maneras en que una persona puede ser protegida.

Porque siente en su pecho, una sensación que se expande con el paso de las horas, de los días.

Una sensación que lo deja sin aliento, que lo desarma, que lo deja sin estrategias, sin reglas, sin percepciones de la vida real.

Porque Alice Cullen es el ser más maravilloso que hay sobre la tierra, es la que conoce sus defectos, sus virtudes, sus anhelos, sus deseos y sus frustraciones. Es aquella que lo ve todo y se preocupa por sus más íntimas aspiraciones.

Alice es su mujer, su dueña, su todo y mucho más.

Porque si no lo hubiese encontrado aquella mañana en la cafetería, él probablemente ya hubiese encontrado un modo de terminar con su errática existencia.

-Alice te amo- alcanza a decir antes de que su voz se corte por las emociones que lo asolan.

-Acabo de ver que ibas a decir eso…- musita Alice antes de rodar sobre su cuerpo para quedar boca a boca con él.

Porque Jasper Hale ama tanto y tan profundo a Alice Cullen que se le rompe el corazón.

* * *

Aquí va la segunda entrega.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Ya saben dejar reviews salva gatitos =)

Cariños, Pau


	3. Así

Drabble nº **3**. Emmett Cullen. _–Daddy Yankee- Ella me levantó-_

Así

Emmett siente que puede perder el control de un momento a otro, si Rosalie sigue moviéndose así.

Acepta que fue _su_ idea poner música en casa, ahora que todo mundo está afuera, pero nunca se le ocurrió pensar que Rosalie bailara así.

Siente las caderas de ella rozar las propias y su perfume colándose por su nariz.

-Muévete Emmett, pareces una estatua- la voz seductora de su esposa, teñida de un dejo de orden que siempre le gustó, pone sus nervios de punta.

La toma de la cintura y la acerca _más_ a él.

Sonríe al verse en el reflejo de la puerta de vidrio que tiene enfrente.

Rosalie, que baila sueltamente y sin conciencia alguna, cabe simétricamente en el cuerpo de Emmett, como si estuvieran hechos uno para el otro.

Y tal vez, así es.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor- susurra él mientras bajan lentamente al ritmo de la música, en movimientos lentos y cadenciosos.

Emmett apoya su mentón en el hombro de ella, mientras que Rosalie adorna la mejilla de su esposo con besos suaves.

-Lo sé- contesta con voz ronca la mujer- pero tú me completas.

A pesar de que tiene un carácter fuerte y algunas veces, cuando discuten, Emmett le ve más defectos que virtudes, hay algo en la personalidad de ella que lo atrapa, que lo sigue hipnotizando como el primer día que la vio cuando nació de nuevo.

Es esa capacidad de decir las cosas sorprendiendo al otro, dejando filtrar de repente un pedazo de alma herida y remendada de a poco.

Es poder amarle apasionadamente detrás de la máscara de superficialidad y belleza desmedida, lo que la hace la pareja idónea para Emmett.

Rosalie es la imagen de la belleza y él, el marco que la sostiene.

* * *

Tercera entrega dedicada a Daria Black que pidió uno de Emmett en su review =).

Espero, les haya gustado. Dejen reviews *.*

Cariños, Pau


	4. Amor Eterno

Drabble nº **4**. Rosalie Cullen. _-Conspiracy- Paramore_

Amor eterno:

Se siente libre, sin peso. Cree poder soñar, imaginar e inventar lo que se proponga.

Tiene la mirada cálida y tierna de él, fresca en su memoria. Sus ojos dorados se presentan en su mente como la luz que la guía para seguir todas las mañanas, todas las noches, todos los momentos en que recuerda su condición y la maldice.

Sin embargo, sentir sus brazos rodeándola de improviso, sus labios rozando su piel cada noche, los ojos de él recorriendo los propios buscando en su alma la estabilidad que necesita… la hace pensar que si antes fue feliz, creyéndose completa…

Ahora después de haberlo conocido, de haberse sentido acompañada, amada, luego de haberlo rescatado y salvado y de laguna manera también condenado a su misma suerte, siente que puede respirar tranquila, sabiendo que él está con ella, a su lado, para siempre. Que es suyo y que nadie puede arrebatárselo, que es de _su _propiedad, su oso personal.

Porque pese a que no se muestre cariñosa, lo ama tanto que le duele, se preocupa tanto por él que algunas veces se retrae en su mundo pareciendo indiferente a todo, aunque en realidad su mente está donde él, _con _él.

Cuando lo abraza, cuando lo acaricia, cuando se unen en un mismo gemido, sabe que jamás podrá sacarlo de su vida porque Emmett es su tablón de cordura, su cable a tierra, el superhéroe que la acuna al acostarse, aquel que ocupa el lugar entre sus brazos cuando la carencia del bebé que nunca tendrá, amenaza con aplastarla.

Él es su todo. Su esposo, su novio, su amigo, su hermano, su hijo.

Rosalie vive para Emmett y eso nunca cambiará.

* * *

Cuarta entrega, espero que les vaya gustando.

Dejen reviews!!

Cariños, Pau


	5. Tentación

Drabble nº **5**. Edward Cullen

Tentación:

Siente la sangre calmando su ansiedad mientras le recorre la garganta.

No sabe cómo se llama el hombre que está matando pero en este instante no le interesa.

Edward Cullen cierra los ojos y disfruta sentirse útil.

Por un segundo, su mente cobra vida y cae en la realidad de que no es Dios… pero sinceramente, él estaba haciendo verdadero daño, estaba por violar a una muchacha.

Ese hombre debía cumplir su castigo, debía morir y él estaba allí para remediar la situación, sediento, iracundo, pensando por milésima vez cuán maldita y miserable era su existencia, cavilando en cuán injusta era la suerte que le había tocado porque él no la merecía. Edward Cullen no tenía que ser vampiro, él debía de haber muerto meses después de su madre y sin embargo ahora…

Se pone de pie y corre, puede saborear la culpa mezclándose con la sangre de su víctima.

No quiere pensar, no quiere analizar, porque la razón vuelve a él y aplasta al monstruo que tenía sed. Dirimiéndolo con la sensación de derrota y frustración.

Ha caído en la tentación y sabe que no puede volver el tiempo atrás.

Sólo le queda rogar al cielo no caer de nuevo.

* * *

Quinta entrega.

Dejen reviews!

Cariños, Pau

P/D: Recuerden que salvan gatitos por cada review que dejan =)


	6. Límites

Drabble nº **6**. Bella Swan. _Rose- Titanic Soundtrack-_

Límites

Toca su boca con suavidad y no puede creer que él esté allí, junto a ella, _con_ ella.

Bella acerca su boca a la de Edward y tiembla al sentir los labios helados del vampiro quemándole los propios con la sensación de anticipación y ahogo.

Suspira. Gime suavemente. Abre los ojos.

Su corazón se acelera más todavía al observar a Edward con los orbes cerrados, degustando el beso aún.

-Te amo- susurra acariciando con su aliento el rostro de su ángel personal. Porque eso es él, un ángel, la escultura del Adán de Miguel Ángelo en piel más clara y suave. Él es su paz, su sueño, su objetivo, su propósito. Eso es él y mucho, muchísimo más.

-Yo también. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré.

Bella acomoda su cabeza en el níveo pecho de su novio y se traga todas las ganas de seguir besándolo la noche entera.

Sabe que hay límites y que no puede presionarlo más, pero algunas veces, siente más de lo que razona.

* * *

A este se lo dediqué a ella, porque Bella es una más de la familia, una Cullen hecha y derecha XD

Salven gatitos!

Cariños, Pau


	7. Vida Arrebatada

Drabble nº **7**. Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen. My heart, Paramore.

Vida arrebatada

Esme acaricia su vientre con ternura y amor.

Ese ser que crece dentro suyo, la llena de alegría, la rebosa de felicidad.

Respira hondo cuando lo siente moverse y le canta suavemente una canción de cuna que ha escuchado por ahí.

Pedacito de mi corazón- termina de entonar dulcemente porque sabe que su bebé se tranquilizó, porque sabe que ambos guardan un secreto: _vida_.

Y no hay nada más que agregar.

* * *

Abre los ojos en uno de los tantos pujos y unos orbes dorados la atrapan silenciosamente.

Sabe quién es, se vieron antes, 10 años atrás y observarle allí, parado al lado de la puerta la llena de una paz suprema que la recorre en un segundo de silencio, de amor.

Pero de pronto deja de escuchar, de pujar, hasta de respirar porque ha escuchado un potente llanto más allá de sus piernas y su corazón vuelve a latir diciéndole que es suyo, que es su bebé.

La partera le muestra su retoño y todo lo que la rodea pierde color. Ahora es sólo ella y su hijo.

* * *

No entiende, no quiere comprender.

Ese bebé que respiraba suavemente contra su pecho estaba viva, sonreía y movía sus manitos.

Algo tan bello no puede morir, Dios no puede necesitar un angelito tan pequeño. No ahora, _no el suyo._

Lo abraza contra su pecho y llora desconsoladamente. Es su hijo, por Dios, que alguien se dé cuenta que no pueden arrebatárselo así, no de ese modo. ¡Apenas tiene 10 días!

Ya es tiempo mamá- susurra la enfermera con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Esme la separa lentamente y la observa, memorizando los rasgos. Tiene su nariz, sus ojos. Sus manos son pequeñas y el perfume que la envuelve jamás lo olvidará.

Te amo- musita y siente que no tiene nada más por qué pelear, porque lo que era su motivo de vida se está yendo cubierto por un lienzo blanco.

Se levanta y corre sin parar. No sabe qué hay alrededor, sólo recuerda que hay un acantilado a unos cuantos metros del hospital.

Corre y corre, llora y gime. Sangra por dentro y vuela. Cree verla y la abraza en el aire.

Si no está ella, no hay por qué vivir.

Esme cae libremente por el acantilado aferrada a la ilusión de su hija, su ángel.


	8. A pesar de todo

Drabble nº **8**. Carlisle Cullen. _Hoy no. David Cavazos_

* * *

**A pesar de todo:**

Carlisle cierra el libro con una mezcla de frustración y pereza.

No podía seguir leyendo y fingir que "seguía" con su vida, con esa mujer acostada en la habitación contigua.

Sabía que no era ético pensar en alguien que está mal e imaginarse su sonrisa mientras lo único que tiene son sus lágrimas. Pero no podía evitarlo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba con nadie y ni contemplaba esa posibilidad, que el sólo hecho de pensar que alguien dependía de él, lo llenaba con una extraña sensación.

Paseó por su estudio con las manos en la espalda, tratando de ser racional.

Ella era una neófita y tenía que enfrentar el hecho de que lo sería por mucho tiempo más. No podría cargar con la incertidumbre de vivir pensando si ella sería para él como él quiere que sea.

El destino es caprichoso y tirano y es mejor no entrometerse con él para no salir herido.

Observa el jardín cubierto de agua por la lluvia incesante que asola el lugar desde hace unos días y no puede impedir sentirse como el tiempo, nublado, confundido, sin ánimos de decidir lo que, seguramente, no le gustará.

Siguiendo una línea de lógica, tiene que enseñarle a Esme y dedicarle el tiempo que no le brindaron a él, mantenerse a una prudencial distancia y entrenarla en el don que ella tenga.

Siguiendo sus sentimientos renovados por una pasión incontenible, quiere acercarse a ella y descubrir la remota idea de proyectar un futuro juntos.

Golpea el escritorio con rudeza. No es tiempo para ser melancólicos, se dice y se sienta tratando de recobrar la compostura… y justo cuando su temple vuelve a pedazos, aplastando sus deseos de dejar de estar solo, una figura pálida, ojerosa, con mal semblante, se asoma por el resquicio de la puerta de su sala de lectura.

-¿Doctor?- susurra Esme con la voz rota por el dolor de la transformación.

-Esme, que bueno verte de pie.- contesta sin poder contener una sonrisa que le ilumina la cara.

-¿Me puede ayudar? Siento que no sé quien soy- avanza con pasa indeciso y la luz tenue de la lámpara ilumina su cuerpo flaco, dolorido, vacío.

Carlisle se levanta como impulsado por un resorte y la toma de un brazo al ver que comenzaba a tambalearse por el esfuerzo de caminar. Si tenía dudas, ahora se le esfumaron. Fue al tocar su piel a través del camisón, fue verla tan desahuciada que tomó su decisión.

Estaría con ella, si ella decidía estar con alguien de su misma especie, con su misma historia, su mismo dolor.


	9. Cotidianeidad

Drabble nº9. Edward Cullen, Renesmee Cullen, Bella Cullen.

* * *

**Cotidianeidad:**

Ríe sin preocupaciones como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Compartir con su hija esos momentos hacen que todas las vidas que vivió, hoy, al fin, valgan la pena.

-¡Ven aquí!- le dice con tono juguetón, mientras Renesmee intenta caminar rápidamente por debajo de la mesa del comedor, con su chupete en mano y piecitos presurosos.

-_¿Has visto dónde dejé mi teléfono, cielo?_- la voz de Bella le llega amortiguada por la puerta del dormitorio. Nunca recuerda donde deja sus cosas y eso de ella, le encanta, lo enamora más. Cuando está a punto de abrir la boca para contestar, que posiblemente, esté entre las cosas de la niña, un ruido similar al de muchas cajas chocando con el suelo, lo interrumpe.

-¡Ya lo encontré!- grita Swan con un dejo de irritación.

Sonríe y toma a Rene entre sus brazos. Esos momentos de la vida que le recuerda que no está solo, que tiene todo lo que alguna vez deseó, lo hacen saber a ciencia cierta que podrá lidiar con las cosas cotidianas de la vida con humor y esperanza de tener más de un motivo para vivir para siempre

-¿Sabes?- le susurra a la bebé- La torpeza de tu mami, es lo único que no cambió cuando se transformó.


End file.
